The present invention is a high capacity magazine utilizing four staggered stacks of ammunition with a single follower and it represents a departure from the prior art in that the high capacity magazine of the present invention allows for four staggered stacks of ammunition to be simultaneously fed through the magazine as each round is sequentially loaded into the firearm. Most high capacity magazines in the prior art are “drum” magazines, where the ammunition is stored in a round chamber. Others are made of a number of pieces that require assembly before use. The present invention also utilizes a simple spring drive system, similar to lower capacity magazines, where other prior art high capacity magazines tend to utilize more complicated systems